The Innocent Rose
by Rain Megami
Summary: Bara Mujitsu has just moved to town, she's now going to a new school, has new friends, and has new problems. "Powers! Youkai! You want me to help save the world! I CAN BARELY PASS MATH!" KuramaXOC UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter One: A Dream? Or Something Else?

Hey everyone! This is just another idea I'm messing around with. Please be kind! I only own Mujitsu and this plot, nothing else.

* * *

_Mata yo ga akereba owakare.....Yume wa tooki maboroshi ni...._

All is silent in the forest, save for a few birds chirping and the wind rustling through the trees. Suddenly a gunshot rings out and shatters the peaceful atmosphere. Next comes a horrified cry.

"YOUKO!!!"

Another gunshot pierces the air and then there's running two figures move in between the trees. One is running for their lives, full of panic and stumbling constantly, their breathing ragged and labored. The other is confident and fast, sure of themselves in what they're doing. Once again a gunshot rings out and the first figure falls to the ground in pain. They turn to look at their pursuer and snarl viciously at them. The second figure merely raises their gun and cocks it.

"Say sayonara, demon scum."

A fourth gunshot is heard and all falls silent.

* * *

Sixteen year old Bara Mujitsu bolts upright in her bed and a strangled cry comes from her throat. Her short white hair is sticking to the back of her neck from sweat and her crystal clear eyes are open in terror. It takes her a few moments to calm down and then she curls into a ball.

"Why...why do I keep having that dream?"

Mujitsu lifts up her shirt a little and looks at her stomach which has a mark on it, a birthmark her mother called it. It's throbbing painfully and she presses her hand against it to try and stop the pain. She looks at the clock and seeing it is close to six AM she gets up and stumbles down the stairs of her house and out into her garden. The white haired female shivers as she feels the early morning dew on her bar feet and travels across the grass until she comes upon two rose bushes, one red and one white. She plops down in between the bushes and breaths in deeply, taking comfort in the scent of the roses. She sighs.

"So much for a change of scenery helping my nightmares....and I have to start my new school today too! Aie! The fates are against me doubly today!"

Muijitsu looks up at the sky which is growing lighter every moment and she smiles, maybe today wouldn't so bad after all.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short!!!! It's really more of a preview really. Please review!

Song Translation:Mata yo ga akereba owakare.....Yume wa tooki maboroshi ni....=Dawn comes, and we part ways once again....My dreams becoming distant apparitions.....

Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting New Friends!

Hey everyone! I'm back with my next chapter! And this one is gonna be longer! I swear! Enjoy!

* * *

_Anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de....Dakareru tabi atatakai kaze wo tayori...._

Mujitsu scowled as she looked in the full length mirror in her room, she really didn't like the way she looked at all. While most girls her age had nice curves and breasts, she was flat flat flat, no curves only angles, and her chest was as flat as a pancake! She blew her snow white bangs out of her eyes, cursing whoever designed her school outfit. Not only did it hang off of her because she was so skinny the skirt showed off her knobby knees. In fact the only thing Mujitsu really liked about herself where her crystal clear eyes that tinted when she felt extreame emotion. Right now her eyes where tinted orange, which meant she was annoyed. Checking the clock Mujitsu grabbed her bag and headed out of the door.

* * *

Mujitsu blushed a bright pink as she walked through the doors of her new school, everyone was staring at her.

_'Well, if I saw someone as white as me I'd probably stare too.'_

Making her way into the office she coughed to get the secretaries attention. The woman jerked her head up and smiled politely at Mujitsu.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Ummm...I'm the new student Bara Mujitsu and I was told to come here to get my schedule and stuff."

"Oh right! Here you go. Your first class is in room 1A. Have a super day!"

The woman gave Mujitsu a totally fake looking smile and she sweat dropped.

"Uhhhh....yeah....thanks..."

The white haired girl quickly backed out the door and headed down the hall.

* * *

"Argh! Where's the damn classroom?!"

It was official, Mujitsu was lost on her first day of school. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. Checking her watch she sweat dropped, she only had five minutes to get to class. Just as she was about to start freaking out Mujitsu saw a boy with black hair sneaking down the hall.

_'Why is he wearing a green uniform? Isn't the boys uniform blue? Oh well....maybe he knows where my classroom is!'_

"Hey!"

The boy froze up when Mujitsu called out to him and whirled around. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw another student coming his way.

_'Thank Kami! I thought I was dead for a moment!'_

Mujitsu approached him quickly.

"Hey! I was wondering if you could help me find my class....it's my first day and I kinda got lost...."

Mujitsu rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh sure! What class are you in?"

She took out her schedule and looked at it.

"My first class is in room 1A."

"Cool, that's my class. By the way I'm Urameshi Yusuke."

Mujitsu smiled as she followed Yusuke down the hall.

"Watashi wa Bara Mujitsu, nice to meet you."

* * *

Finally they got to their classroom and Yusuke opened the door.

"MR. URAMESHI!!! YOUR LATE, AGAIN!!!!"

Mujitsu blinked a few times.

"Oh hey...Fukura-sensei...."

The teacher crossed his arms and looked at Yusuke with venom in his eyes.

"What's your excuse _this _time Mr. Urameshi?"

Yusuke grabbed Mujitsu's arm and dragged her in the room.

"I was helping the new student get to our classroom Fukura-sensei! She got lost..."

Mujitsu blushed and glared at Yusuke.

_'Oh yes! just announce it to **everyone**baka!!!'_

Fukura-sensei lost his angry face and smiled.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot! Mr. Urameshi please take your seat."

Yusuke gave Mujitsu the thumbs up as he walked to his seat and she walked to the front of the class.

_'I hate introducing myself....'_

Fukura-sensei stepped next to Mujitsu and looked at the class.

"Class, this is our new student. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Miss?"

He went back to his desk and sat down. Mujitsu blushed harder as she heard comments like 'she's so skinny' and 'do ya think she's a ghost? She's pure white!'

"Ohayo....watashi wa Bara Mujitsu. I like reading and gardening."

"Alright Miss Bara. You can take a seat next to Mr. Urameshi. Now everyone open your text books to page 36...."

Yusuke gave her a goofy grin as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Mujitsu! This is Kazuma Kuwabara. Don't mind his ugliness, he's really harmless."

A boy wearing a blue boys uniform with orange hair scowled at Yusuke.

"Watch yourself Urameshi!"

He then smiled over at Mujitsu with hearts in his eyes.

"Hello Mujitsu-san! You can call me Kuwabara, or your boyfriend if you want."

Yusuke slapped Kuwabara upside his head.

"Don't hit on her baka!"

"Don't tell me what to do Yusuke!"

"MR. URAMESHI!!! MR. KUWABARA!!! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS?!?!?!"

The three teenagers turned to see Fukura-sensei looking furious.

"N-n-no Fukura-sensei..."

"Then pay attention!!!"

Mujitsu sighed then smiled a little.

_'They're not so bad, maybe we could be friends.'_

* * *

For the rest of the day Yusuke was nice enough to show Mujitsu around, while Kuwabara followed them and kept trying to hit on the fair skinned girl. At the end of the school day the two boys invited Mujitsu to meet their other friends, which Mujitsu agreed to. She knew that her mother would have wanted her to make as many friends as possible. They walked to Meiou Shiritsu Gakuen which one of their friends went too.

"What about your other friend Yusuke-san? What school does he go too?"

Just as the black haired boy was about to answer something jumped out of the tree above them and landed in front of the trio, causing Mujitsu to shriek and cling to Yusuke in shock. In front of them was a boy with tan skin, crimson red eyes, and black hair with a white starburst. Yusuke burst into laughter and patted Mujitsu's head.

"This is Hiei, he looks scary but his bark is worse than his bite."

Hiei gave Yusuke a piercing glare.

"Watch yourself Yusuke."

Mujitsu sweat dropped as she examined the boy in front of her.

_'Wow...he's short...'_

Suddenly Hiei looked at her and scowled menacingly. Mujitsu's eyebrow twitched.

_'D-did...did he just read my mind? What am I thinking?! That's impossible!!!'_

While Kuwabara and Yusuke got in a fight over something stupid Mujitsu moved away from the violence and stood near Hiei.

"Ummm...konichiwa. Watashi wa Bara Mujitsu."

Mujitsu gave Hiei a polite bow then sweat dropped when he snorted and looked away.

_'Well, he's just a ray of sunshine ain't he?'_

As the two boys continued to fight another boy approached the group and looked embarrsed at Yusuke's and Kuwabara's fighting. He looked over at Hiei and smiled when he saw Mujitsu. He had long red hair and emerald green eyes. When he smiled at Mujitsu she blushed and her eyes tinted a rose pink.

_'Oh wow...he's cute...'_

The boy approached Mujitsu and bowed to her politely.

"Hello there. Watashi wa Minamino Shuichi."

Mujitsu smiled back and bowed as well.

"Watashi wa Bara Mujitsu."

The both of them got up from their bows and when Shuichi got a good look at Mujitsu his eyes widened in shock.

_'M...Migoto?!'_

* * *

Well, it seems that Kurama recognizes Mujitsu as someone else....but who? Only I know! -Evil laugh- Please review!

Song Translation: Anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de...Dakareru tabi atatakai kaze wo tayori....=I turn to the warm wind for help, the wind I felt every time you held me...As I was bathed in the light that followed on your heels...

Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	3. Chapter Three: Suspicions And A Memory

Thank you everyone who has reveiwed so far! It makes me happy! -Dances- Enjoy!

* * *

_Haru wo tsuge odoridasu sansai "sunshine".....Natsu wo miru uji nohara karakusa kawakuwa...._

Kurama just stared at the girl in front of him, he couldn't believe how much she looked like Migoto....there were many differences but the major similarity was her crystal clear eyes. Mujitsu sweat dropped as Kurama continued to stare at her.

_'D...do I have something on my face?'_

Mujitsu's hands flew up to her face which snapped Kurama out of his daze.

"Oh! Sorry Mujitsu-san....you just look like someone I used to know..."

Mujitsu smiled softly and giggled.

"I don't get that too often."

They were brought out of their conversation by two shouts of pain. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were doubled over holding their heads while Hiei stood behind them.

"Hn. You both are making a racket, could you at least make an attempt to shut your big mouths?"

That just caused Kuwabara to yell at Hiei.

"Oh yeah shorty?! You wanna piece of me?!"

Kurama rubbed his forehead and sighed. Mujitsu guessed that this happend a lot.

"Ummmm....is Hiei-san always so.....violent?"

"N-not really. So how did you come to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

Mujitsu turned back to Kurama and her eyes tinted deep purple, meaning she was happy.

"Oh! My....Tou-san and I just moved here. I started at Yusuke-san's school today. I got lost and he showed me to my homeroom and showed me around the school today. Kuwabara-san....mainly just hit on me...."

Kurama couldn't explain why but when Mujitsu said that he felt anger rise up in him. The white haired girl looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh wow! Look at the time! I gotta get home. Sayonara everyone!!!"

Mujitsu waved to the four boys before she took off down the street towards her home. Kurama stared after her.

_'I wonder if she could be....but..it's impossible...'_

Kurama sighed and didn't know that Hiei was staring after Mujitsu with narrowed eyes.

* * *

When Mujitsu got home she was shocked to see a black car in the driveway.

"Oh...Tou-san is home..."

She opened the door with her key and was met was a pale skinned male with soft brown hair and grey-green eyes.

"Konichiwa Mijitsu."

"Konichiwa Tou-san...and it's Mujitsu..."

"Oh yes, yes....sorry about that."

Mujitsu sighed as she kicked off her shoes and took off her school coat.

"It's alright Tou-san....how long will you be staying this time?"

Bara Tokoyo gave his daughter a weary smile and ruffled her hair, something that Mujitsu hated a lot.

"About two weeks."

"I see...I have to go and work on homework now...I'll see you for dinner."

Before Tokoyo could respond Mujitsu flew up the stairs to her room with amazing speed.

* * *

Once in her room Mujitsu threw her bag down on the floor and began to punch the pillow on her bed.

"I hate him! I hate him!"

Mujitsu's eyes tinted a mix of red, blue, and black. Anger, sadness, and hatred. Her father was an archaeologist and was gone constantly. One time he had been a loving father but when Mujitsu's mother and brother had died in a fire he had just drifted away from his daughter, over time Mujitsu began to hate her father. She got up from her bed and went over to her desk and began to draw, the only thing that calmed her down besides gardening.

* * *

Hiei sat in his room in Koenma's mansion as he looked out the window. Kurama had acted very strange since Yusuke and the fool had introduced that girl...what was her name? Bara Mujitsu? Yes, that what it was. He had never seen Kurama so shaken up and distant before. It was almost like he had seen a ghost. Hiei narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right. As much as he would have wanted to pry into Kurama's memories he knew that the fox would appreciate that. So he decided to go into the girls mind, it would be simple to track her down, she had a very odd energy surrounding her. Within moments the fire youkai had found the girl and used his jagan eye to spy on her.

**_Mujitsu sat in her room and was drawing on a peice of paper._**

**_"Stupid Tou-san...why can't he just either stay or leave...I hate him so much...."_**

**_She pressed her pencil down on the paper too hard and caused the tip to breaks._**

**_"Damnit!"_**

Nothing interesting by watching her, so Hiei went into her mind. Her mind was like a normal Ningens, weak and easy to read. He looked through her mind until he came upon a really strong mental block in one part. He scowled and tried to break through the mental block. No good. His scowl deepened and he tried again. Again he was rebuffed. Not one to give up he tried a third time, and immediately wished he hadn't. The mental block seemed to retaliate and it felt like a bolt of lightning shot through his mind. Hiei lost his concentration and gritted his teeth in pain. Now he was really suspicious.

* * *

Mujitsu yelped in pain and her hands flew up to her head, it felt like a bolt of lightning had gone through her head! For the past few moments she felt like someone had been watching her. That hadn't really bothered her since Mujitsu had a high sense of the paranormal since she was little. After the pain had subsided Mujitsu's mind wandered off to a memory.

_Flashback_

_A five_ _year old Mujitsu stumbled through the woods behind her home blindly. The young girl had only been looking for flowers for her mother when she had gotten lost. Now she was cold, hungry, and scared. Mujitsu rubbed her eyes and sniffled as she tripped over another tree branch. She wanted to go home! Suddenly the white haired girl felt a energy and followed it to a clearing, Mujitsu hid behind a tree and looked out behind from it. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock. In front of her was a kitsune, but not a normal kitsune. This fox had beautiful sage green fur and _nine tails!

'A Kyuubi no Kitsune...'

_Mujistu's foot slipped and she fell into the clearing, startling the kitsune as it looked at her. The fox calmly observed the human, what was a small Ningen doing in the forest at this time of night? Perhaps she had gotten lost. What intrigued the kitsune the most was that she was able to see her. The fox moved gracefully over to Mujitsu as the girls eyes tinted yellow, she was scared._

_"What are you doing in the woods at this time of night Kit?"_

_Mujitsu's eyes nearly popped out of her skull, it could talk!_

_"I ummmm....I g-got lost looking f-for flowers for m-my Kaa-san...I w-wanna go home."_

_Mujitsu sniffled and burst into a fresh round of tears. The kitsune trotted up to the small girl and licked away her tears._

_"Don't be scared kit. I'll help you."_

_In a flash of green light the fox had transformed into a beautiful woman with sage green hair and wise looking eyes. Her tail number had gone down to one. Mujitsu stared in wonder at the woman._

_"Wh-who are you?"_

_The woman smiled kindly and picked Mujitsu up, she sensed a lot of pended up power in the child._

_"Watashi wa Kashikoi."_

_Mujitsu smiled, she liked that name._

_"Watashi wa Bara Mujitsu."_

_In a flash both female were at the edge of the woods and could hear voices frantically calling for the young girl. Kashikoi put Mujitsu down and pressed something in her hand._

_"Stay safe Kit."_

_Kashikoi transformed back into a fox and bounded off into the woods. When she was gone Mujitsu opened her hand to see a silver necklace with a Kitsune charm._

_"I will...Kashikoi-sama."_

_End Flashback_

Mujitsu smiled and continued to draw her picture, her picture was of a male kitsune with long silver hair.

_'I miss you Kashikoi-sama...I hope I get to see you again...'_

* * *

And that's it! I hope you all liked my chapter! I worked hard on it! Kashikoi means 'wise' and Tokoyo means 'Distant'.

Song Translation: Haru wo tsuge odoridasu sansai "sunshine".....Natsu wo miru uji nohara karakusa kawakuwa....=Spring is announced when the wild plants break out in a dance.  
Summer comes to Uji, and in the fields are patterns of grass set out to dry....

Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


End file.
